


Bittersweet / A Klance Fanfic

by VividFrost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Angst, Keith teaches math, Lance is smooth, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividFrost/pseuds/VividFrost
Summary: In which Lance McClain is a Spanish teacher who just started working at V.U (Voltron University) during the period that math teacher Keith Kogane comes back to teach after he's been gone for a while - reasons unknown to anyone aside the university president Allura Altean - and falls heads over heels for this moody, coffee-drinking mullet-man.Also, in which Lance loses his beloved pet cat Blue and forces Keith to help him search deep in the night in the empty hallways of the university.





	1. Chapter One; Open windows in closed rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Students are forbidden to smoke on university ground.'  
> 'I am a teacher here.'  
> 'That's even worse.

His footsteps were surprisingly light, as if dancing on the gray linoleum floor. A rhythmic ticking of heels, which was accompanied by a low humming - the echoing comparing to bees buzzing in a flowery rib cage, though none would hopefully know that exact sound - and fingertips drumming against a hard-cover book.  
A breath of wind, sweetly rushing in through the open window in the hallway, turned ruthless as it decided to play with the young man's short hair, though it was long enough to be slightly wild and curly - he straightened it each morning before walking out the door - much to the man's delight. He loved the cooling breeze, even as it messed up his chocolate - as most would describe it, though he himself would often call it chestnut brown, mostly due the fact he disliked chocolate - hairs.  
He was new at this university and thus he was given a day to roam around and get used to the hallways and classrooms; they didn't want the new Spanish teacher to get lost within the halls of the rather large university. It was huge, included almost everything you could think about - he'd almost cheered out loud when he heard there was a swimming pool - and crowded with students.  
Lance McClain, the young Spanish teacher that just got hired after the previous Spanish quit to spend more time with her family, was used to crowded places and smelly students. He'd quite recently been a student himself and he never minded the noise; it was much better than aching silence. 

'What the-?' Lance wrinkled his slightly freckled nose in disgust, sniffing the air as he turned to look at a closed door, leading towards the math classroom. It smelled like burning ash, hazy smoke and cheap cigarettes, the smell burning its way into Lance's nose, much to his dislike.  
Turning on his feet, he faced the door and took a deep breath, letting the cool breeze - mixed with the heavy scent of nicotine - find it's way down to his lung, filling his body with courage.  
Lance reached out to the doorknob, his fingers elegant with clean nails. He'd always been keen on hygiene and used many creams for his tanned skin - mainly through his Cuban blood, though his love for swimming in the sun also had its influence on his exotic skin colour - to keep it soft and clean.  
With a final breath of courage, Lance opened the door and stepped inside.

He sat there, leaning against the frame of the open window with one leg dangling off the edge, not seeming to mind the height at all. Sneakers with loose shoelaces, a white blouse with loose necktie, leather finger-less gloves; his whole outfit just screamed nonchalant bad-boy to Lance, who couldn't tear his eyes away from the man sitting there in this empty classroom.  
Never before had Lance seen such a comfortable darkness dancing with almost painful brightness, the way the sun radiated down on this person.  
Dark hairs, the hardest black he'd ever seen, which reminded him of stormy night at sea. It was threatening, that black, holding such a dark colour that Lance was certain he would get lost if it would surround him, yet those ocean eyes of serene and calm water beneath the sleeping sky; it made him long for the sea. His eyes were a deep blue, with violet sparks that shone as bright as the stars that would lead people home in fairy tales, through forests of purple smoke and creeping danger.  
Between the raven black hairs and moonlit ocean eyes - that almost seemed a slight purple in the right light - arose the gray smoke Lance had smelled earlier, dancing into the air and being swept away by the wind which visited through the open window. It escaped through smooth lips that seemed way to soft, luring Lance to take a step closer, his eyes gazing at the face of the man who turned his face towards the teacher standing at the door. An Asian-like appearance, though obviously mixed with western characteristics. Only now did Lance notice that the raven hair was wildly around the seemingly slender face, making his cerulean eyes seem threatening and hostile, yet the slight mullet stole away most of this dangerous vibe around the unknown person. 

'Are you just going to stand there?' His voice was surprisingly warm, even slightly husky, to Lance's ears. He watched the smoking student take another drag of the cigarette without shame as he raised an eyebrow, observing Lance without looking impressed. An unpleasant aching crept up in Lance's chest, knowing that he needed to stand up straight and come over strong and confident. Lance scraped his throat as he took a few steps closer, each one become more determined, his hands resting on his hips as a spark of annoyance appeared in Lance's eyes. 

'Students are forbidden to smoke on university ground.' Lance spit out as he eyed the cigarette, gesturing the student to throw away his unhealthy habit. The student couldn't help but out a low chuckle, smoke escaping his lips as his eyes followed the movements the gray smoke made, refusing to look at Lance - he didn't seem to care that much - or perhaps he was just lost in thoughts for a moment. Lance could only hope that this guy was thinking of excuses to offer him. 

'I am a teacher here.' As his eyes turned to meet those of Lance again, the stu- teacher took another drag of the cigarette, agonizing slow to tease Lance, and blew out the smoke with a satisfied look on his face. 

'That's even worse!' Lance exclaimed high pitched as a shocked expression appeared on his face. 'What if you get fired? What if students see you smoke inside the building?'  
Lance sputtered his questions at rapid-speed, eyes widened in disbelief over the behavior of this person, a teacher no less. 

Sure, Lance himself had never been the teachers-pet, he was the joker and a rather impulsive one at times. Yet somehow, he'd learned to made calm decisions the last few years, he was more responsible and followed the rules more. He still liked to joke around to relieve some tension, make people feel better and hide anxiety - the pressure of being a young and new teacher at a gigantic school was rather high - but he wanted to make a good impression, Lance wanted to show others that he was useful and could work hard. Coming from a big family he'd often found himself invisible - though he didn't doubt the love his parents and siblings felt for him - and his doubtful thoughts during his puberty had left a nagging anxiety inside his heart, had filled his head with constant fears and sometimes kept him awake at night rethinking words he'd spoken or should've spoken during the day. He didn't want to annoy other people, or be the seventh wheel. He wanted to be appreciated as he knew he deserved it, he knew he worked hard... but it always felt better when people noticed it. 

'I just got back,' the teacher waved Lance off, 'they won't fire me. Besides, there are no students in this hall around this time of day.' He took another drag as he eyed Lance all over, yet it seemed to be honest curiosity instead of a judgmental gaze. 'You must be the new Spanish teacher, McClain, right?' 

'Euhm, yeah.' Lance nodded a surprised as he tried to come at peace with the fact that this teacher wasn't planning to throw his cigarette away. 'My name is Lance McClain, Spanish teacher.' Lance reached out his hand, a polite gesture.

'Keith Kogane, math teacher.' Keith spoke as he left the cigarette hanging between his lips to free his hand, taking Lance's. The leather glove felt warm and rough against Lance's smooth skin, pale skin against a naturally tan. A warm classroom filled with smoke and sun, the smell of Lance's coconut shampoo and Keith's coffee on the desk and cigarette between his lips. 

'Nice to meet you, Keith.' 

\--

The team was amazing, much to Lance's relief. The other teachers were kind and welcoming, looking after Lance during his first week. The Spanish teacher had found out that Allura was a principal who liked to bond with her team, get to know them and build a relationship on mutual respect and trust - as any normal relationship should be - but also adding humour and - when needed - showing that she was, above all, still their superior. It was the kind of clarity and balance Lance needed, it eased his nerves and gave him a clear view of how the teachers worked among each other.

Allura was one of the kindest persons Lance had ever met, a dark skinned woman with bright eyes that could guide ships through stormy seas. Her long hairs had been bleached and held a gray-white tone, yet it somehow seemed rather natural - which looked funny to Lance, since it was a young woman - or perhaps it was natural? Lance didn't dare ask. Allura might've been caring and kind, but she also had the tendency to jump to conclusions to fast. 

They sat in the teacher's lounge, Allura sat there at times to interact with her staff, as Lance took a bite of his peanut-butter/jelly sandwich. Next to him on the couch sat the god of the kitchen - teacher for the culinary students - a big guy with an even bigger heart named Hunk. He eyed the sandwich with a mix of curiosity and disgust. He usually wore yellow - claiming it to be the favourite colours of bees, and since bees were so pure, what could be wrong with the colour yellow? - and his dark hazel eyes shone pure and kind. Lance had already learned that Hunk's curiosity often caused him to cross borders and dig into private matters, even though he always meant well.

On the other side sat Takashi Shirogane, though everyone just called him Shiro. Lance also kept his mouth shut about unusual hair colours with this guy, who somehow had a white forelock of hair between the black locks and gray undercut. His cement eyes seemed calm and collected as he sat there, observing the others with a thoughtful expression. Lance didn't know a lot about Shiro yet, aside from the fact that he gave the classes based on training, exercise and P.E. The hard work, causing him to be rather well-trained. Next to that Lance had noticed that wherever Keith was, Shiro would hang around as well most of the time. They were close in a brotherly way. 

And Keith, well... Keith build walls and dug rivers, he kept distance from others and leaned out of open windows, smoking with the door closed. Keith showed what he wanted to show, which was mostly sneering comments and a bad temper. He was patient in class and kind against Shiro, but it was obvious that he kept his distance from Lance. The way he avoided being along with him - Lance worried it was the result of the way he barged in during their first meeting, though the atmosphere had been friendly - was getting noticed by others and it was Hunk who stepped towards Lance on Friday, a few hours before Lance would be done with his first week as a Spanish teacher. 

'Don't worry about it, okay? He's like that to almost everyone; he just needs some time to open up to you and then it'll be fine.' Hunk told Lance with a kind smile on his face, offering him a plate with chocolate cake. 'He doesn't dislike you or anything, he just takes longer to trust people or feel comfortable around him. Just act natural.'  
Lance took the advice serious and also took the chocolate cake.


	2. Chapter two: Stick-it notes & sticky notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had hoped that Keith would never figure out he was calling him sweet nicknames in Spanish.  
> Keith had hoped the harassment had stopped and he could peacefully continue his work as a teacher.  
> Both were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You told him you think he has beautiful eyes?' Pidge grinned widely as her eyes sparkled with amusement, 'How adorable, Keith!'  
> 'Yes, I told him this.' As Keith spoke, he held up the translator application Pidge had recommended for him, showing the Spanish words.  
> 'Keith, that means you think he has a beautiful ass...'  
> Keith stared at Pidge for a moment and scraped his throat.  
> 'Well, I mean... that's also true.'

It was early in the morning, the Wednesday of his second week as a Spanish teacher. Time went extremely fast, and Lance had found out that the classes accepted him rather easily and fitting in the with staff hadn't been a problem. Everyone was rather excited to help Lance getting used to the work and school.  
To Lance's big surprise, Keith seemed less uncomfortable around Lance. He slowly came a bit closer every day, like a cat getting used to a new human in the house. Lance could've sworn he saw Keith grin like an idiot during one of their rare conversations - probably because Lance had been scolding him once again for smoking out of window - yet Keith kept denying it, saying the bonding moment never happened.  
And so Lance focused on his classes and students, trying to get them to at least so far that they were able to count to three in Spanish. 

'Ella compró un conejo.' A student muttered nervously, his eyes scanning over the hastily scribbled notes in front of him. 'Era un gran conejo.' He frowned as he tried to understand his own handwriting. 'Saltó en el pelo.' 

'Perfect example,' Lance smiled friendly as he softly snickered, 'of why you shouldn't use google translate. The rabbit jumped into the hair, Rolo?'  
Lance leaned against his desk, about to open his mouth once more to joke around a bit with his students, yet suddenly he got interrupted.

'McClain,' Keith opened the door and walked in, both fashion-sense - or lack of - and hesitant gaze the same as it had been the pats days, even ever since their meeting, 'do you have any stick-it notes that I could borrow?' Even though Keith had gotten slightly more comfortable around Lance, he had still kept his distance. Lance had never taken this personal, knowing that Keith kept distance from everyone - even Shiro at times. Keith was more of the person who enjoyed being alone yet dreaded feeling lonely. And so Lance had made it clear to be there for Keith at any moment Keith would need him, yet he wouldn't force contact in the meantime.  
Keith walking up to Lance for help made the Spanish teacher extremely happy, even if it was about stick-it notes. 

Now, most of the students in Spanish were absolutely terrible at the language, didn't understand half of ant sentence Lance spoke and only needed some extra credit. So Lance didn't think anyone would understand him anyways - and he couldn't care less even if they did - as he grinned widely and nodded at the math teacher.  
He showed a kind smile, pushed himself from the desk as he took the stick-it notes and handed them to Keith.  
'Si, cariño.' 

\--

And so the rumors of the name calling began, as the news of the new Spanish teacher calling the math teacher 'sweetie' spread through campus like a wildfire. There was talking in the hallways between the Spanish students who had seen and heard it and other students who didn't believe them. Days passed and the rumors grew. 

Every time the math teacher visited the Spanish classroom to lend something - Lance was amazed by how forgetful Keith seemed to be - he left with what he asked for, squealing girls in the background and a new Spanish word he didn't understand. Somewhere in his mind, Keith wondered if Lance was cursing at him or name calling, but that didn't seem likely to him. Keith didn't like to jump to such conclusions - even though he could be quite the hothead and it had crossed his mind for a moment.  
It wasn't until he asked the chemistry teacher and technician of the school for a good translation application that he understood what was going on.

'I can't believe he's giving me nicknames.' Keith grumbled as he played with a cigarette between his fingers, behind him another teacher rushing to keep up. He was trying to hide the fact that he didn't mind them that much, though it was rather obvious. The guy had a slight blush and mostly just felt a little flattered by the words.  
'Would've done the same, you're so oblivious, Keith.' She shrugged as she took a big sip of her coffee.  
'You call me oblivious? Lance still thinks you're a man, Pidge!' As they walked outside, Keith lit up his cigarette and leaned against a wall around the corner, Pidge following him to keep him company. They appreciated each other's company, without any drama... well, until this moment. It was uncommon for Keith to complain about people, as he normally kept his anger and annoyance hidden deep within his mind, next to the undying need for nicotine and caffeine and his undying love for his cat back at home. Pidge didn't quite know what to tell him.  
'Well, then maybe get back at him? Just walk up to him and say something in Spanish to him. I'm sure he won't know what to say!' She eventually suggested. 

\--

'I don't know why I ever took that chocolate cake.' Lance pondered silently as his class was making some work, the room quiet as could be. He thought back to a few weeks ealier, where he had accepted Hunk's offer for chocolate cake. Lance didn't even like chocolate, and now Hunk kept leaving brownies and other chocolates treats in the teacher's room. Lance had ruined it for himself, he knew that. Still, giving that these were his only troubles at the moment, he knew he shouldn't complain.  
Everything was nice and quiet, just a perfect Tuesday, until the door opened.

Keith stormed in with so much determination that one of the students glanced to the window and started calculating an escape route.  
'Lance!' Keith roared without any shame, making Lance jump up from his earlier relaxed pose.  
'K-Keith?' Lance muttered, bewildered by how Keith had just roared his name through the classroom, even though he normally used surnames when in front of students.  
The math teacher seemed to explode as he outed Spanish words he'd only read a few moments earlier on his translation application, hoping he pronounced the words right.  
As he was done, he took a deep breath and stared at Lance with a proud glance. He had left Lance speechless, like he had hoped to achieved.  
So with a little wink - Lance cursed inside of his mind; why could Keith wink so smoothly? - he turned around and stormed off.  
The class was silent as the door closed, Lance scraped his throat as his cheeks burned up and turned towards the class.  
'Euhm... there's no way you guys are gonna keep this for yourselves, is there?' He sighed, knowing that this would be known throughout the school without hours. 

\--

Keith took a drag of his cigarette with an amused glance in his eyes, proud even, as he looked at Pidge; he had told her the whole story.  
'You told him you think he has beautiful eyes?' Pidge grinned widely as her eyes sparkled with amusement, 'How adorable, Keith!'  
'Yes, I told him this.' As Keith spoke, he held up the translator application Pidge had recommended for him, showing the Spanish words.  
'Keith, that means you think he has a beautiful ass...'  
Keith stared at Pidge for a moment and scraped his throat.  
'Well, I mean... that's also true.'  
Shit, that was the one word really going through his mind. This hadn't been a smart move, had it? He'd just wanted to innocently compliment the Spanish teacher, yet now he had outed his application for the guy's ass. 

Eventually Pidge left for her own classroom with the smirk of the devil on her face, and for one moment Keith wondered if maybe she had hacked into the application and changed some words around... but Pidge would never do that, would she?  
He shook his head as he walked into his empty classroom and sat down behind his desk, his eyes falling on the stick-it notes. A smile appearing on his face as he reached out to them, touching the pile, but then his breathing stocked and his eyes widened.  
His hand softly trembled as he pulled it back, eyes glued to his fingertips. A shiver ran down his spine as he cursed under his breath.  
Never had Keith raced towards the restrooms to wash his hands that fast, making his way through the hallway to empty half of the soap dispenser and rubbing his hands until they were red.

Not again.  
How could they dare to do something like that again? Making him touch... it was disgusting.  
It was humiliating.

Damn those sticky notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while and short as ever; I am so busy with school that the biggest part of this chapter was written by hand during one of my classes... yup, maybe I shouldn't write and pay more attention? Anyways, here yah go!  
> Please forgive me if I made any mistakes with the Spanish? I don't speak a single word and teacher Lance would scold me for using internet translations for every word I typed. Hope it isn't to cringe-worthy; feedback and help are always welcome when it comes to other languages! (or any other thing in my fanfic, actually. Feel free to leave comments and advice?) 
> 
> Also, have a song that is rather fitting for this fanfiction (and Klance in general)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=imagine+dragons+polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written fanfictions in quite a while... busy with school (still am actually, so writing this instead of doing homework... not smartest plan ever?) and since English isn't my first language, it'll probably be full with stupid typos... but that's not stopping me!  
> Always feel free to leave remarks, tips and advice! Also feel free to leave other kind of comments (unless you're trying to lure me into your van of course)
> 
> And... enjoy? I just had this stupid idea and I needed to write it out. It's still ongoing, though new chapters might take a while (cuz busy, busy, busy!) but I'll finish it eventually!


End file.
